She's So Amazing
by SuthrnSftblGrl
Summary: Ashley's POV about Spencer.


Disclaimer- I don't own them, they belong to someone who is completely not me.

Author's Note: Yea, so again, it has been months since I have written a fic. Songs seem to be easier to write these days. But here ya go. Another fic from the likes of me. And I am in no way saying it is good, but I gotta be creative somehow. It got a little harder towards the end to write what I was thinking, so if it sucks I apologize now. And as a first for me, I am writing in a certain POV. It's Ashley's.

Everything she does makes me feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world. From the very first day I met her she has captivated me in a way not even the most exquisite of poets could describe. There's something about that girl that makes all the work I have put into being a bad ass seem like wasted time. Sometimes I watch her from afar, not wanting her to know I am doing so. I'll stand by my locker and watch her interact with people in the quad. It's easy to see I'm not the only one mesmerized by everything she does. She makes everyone around her melt when she smiles or laughs. There's just something about her that people are drawn to.

It's annoying sometimes. Guys will come up to us while we are walking down the hallway and ask her out. But Spencer, forever the polite one, will simply say no and keep walking. No yelling and no threats. But that's one of the many things people can't help but love about her. Who knew the good girl could attract so many people. All the more reason for me to be all smiles, because that girl is mine.

I love how she acts innocent when we go out. Like she has never seen a shot of tequila before and has no clue what a body shot is. But when she turns to me and licks my neck, I know better than that. There's no way she has never done a body shot before.

I love how she wants all of my attention when we are together. Walking along the beach at night, holding her hand and swearing I will never let go, I must be in my own world because all of a sudden I feel her tug on my arm. She has stopped walking and is looking at me for an explanation. Like there is no way I could possibly be ignoring everything she is saying. She's so cute when she pouts.

It's easy to say that there has never been anyone in my life that can compare to her. No one has even come close to meaning what she means to me. She broke through the walls I spent years building around my heart, knowing I would never let anyone get that close to me. They were no match for her. And she didn't even have to try. It was like she did it without even knowing she was doing it. She knows I'm a guarded person, and she respects that. She doesn't push me for information that she knows I might not want to give her. But I think deep down she knows I'll tell her. She knows there's no way I can resist her anything when she looks at me with the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.

One look into those crystal blue eyes and that's pretty much the end of me. I'd probably kill somebody if she asked me to when she looks at me the way she does. She has a way of making me feel special. Even from across the room I can feel her looking at me. She'll be at the bar getting us drinks and I'll be sitting all the way across the club, but I can't take my eyes off of her. And it bugs the hell out of me when I see a guy come up and try to pick her up. She knows it gets to me, and she goes out of her way to assure me there is nothing to be jealous about. She obviously tunes the guy out because when her eyes connect with mine it's obvious she is oblivious to everything else around her. It's amazing what that girl can do to me with a simple look. She puts a fire in me like no one ever has.

And when she touches me I melt. Her touch is so gentle. We went to the mall one day and I was carrying a few bags. Some guy walked past me and ran right into my arm. And of course bags went flying. I was beyond pissed because he didn't even stop to help pick them up. Didn't even say he was sorry. I yelled at him and was about to go after him then I felt it. Her hand on my shoulder. And it was like nothing existed but us. And when I turned around she was smiling. I looked at her with a confused look on my face and I felt her hand running down my arm leaving goose bumps on its way down. She took my hand in hers and brought it to her mouth to kiss my palm. Then she pulled me closer to her and brought her other hand up to my cheek. And she just held it there, and for those few seconds I forgot everything but her. I love that feeling.

But what I love most about her is the fact that she knows she has me wrapped around her finger, but acts like there is no possible way I could want someone like her. Someone so different from me that most people wouldn't even believe we were friends. But the funny thing is she's wrong. And in reality, I'm the one who should be surprised. She is one of the most caring, naïve, and unadulterated people I have ever met. I should be the one questioning why she wants me. But I really don't think we are that different and there's no one in their right mind who wouldn't want someone like her. So I don't question why she chose me. In my experience good things don't come often enough to be questioned. And she is the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Everyday I wake up and know I have a real reason to get out of bed. She's the one and only reason I need. She makes me want to be a better person and she has completely changed my life. But she doesn't fool me. I know I have impacted her as well. She doesn't have that wild child persona like I do, but I see it every now and then. She's not as innocent as everyone at school thinks she is. When it's just me and her, she forgets about being the perfect child in the perfect family and she just let's go.

She never ceases to amaze me and there is no one in the world more beautiful than her. I'm sure fate brought her into my life and love is going to keep her in it. I love everything about her and to me there is no one more perfect than her. She is my world and the only reason I have hope in my life. I was some kind of screwed up before I met her but she didn't care. She took a chance and loved me anyway and for that she will always be my everything.

Spencer Carlin is and always will be the one and only love of my life.


End file.
